


That First Christmas

by AUersgonnaAU20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUersgonnaAU20/pseuds/AUersgonnaAU20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda Tonks in the past year has lost her husband, daughter, and son-in-law but she isn't alone with her grandson living with her. Christmas has come and she goes through feeling emotionally tired but keeps herself happy for the sake of Teddy and his grandfather Lyall Lupin who comes to visit, however he doesn't help much with emotions. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaim; I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's original characters, those all belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> This pairing I've never really found any fanfiction for and wanted to share this with other people who might as well enjoy this pairing as I and my friends do.

        It was snowing, the flakes resembled sparkling fluff under the streetlamps outside the living room window as Andromeda gazed out. That Christmas was not going be the same as the last when she had what felt like a full house with Ted, Nymphadora, and Remus, along with the little one inside of her only child.  
        Things had changed since then. Ted had been killed by Snatchers, Nymphadora had a beautiful little boy whom she named Edward and nicknamed Teddy, both her and Remus were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts which left her with guardianship of her grandson.  
        As the thought of him popped into her mind, she saw him attempting to crawl on the floor not too far from her feet. Teddy with his bright teal hair and cheerful personality was seven months old and more than just a bit of a handful already.  
        "Why, hello there, my darling Teddy," she crooned with a warm smile, getting down onto her knees so she was at his level.  
        The baby looked at his grandma with dark, twinkling eyes before giving her a wide, almost toothless grin (he had two of his bottom teeth already).  
        Just from his smile, she felt the tears pooling in her eyes. Every time he gave her it, all she could think of was Dora when she was his age and how similar mother and son were, but one never got to ever see the other grow up like she has been able to see both so far.  
        Andromeda took a feel deep breathes in hopes of not crying. If she cried, it wouldn't be too long until Teddy would get upset and start crying himself, and she didn't want him to be upset all because she wasn't able to contain her tears.  
        Feeling herself calm down, she picked up a toy that young Teddy had lost his interest in and putting it back into its proper place. She was determined to teach him the benefits of cleaning from an early age in hopes that he'd pick it up.  
        "See, this is where it goes, Teddy," she narrated for the child as she picked up another toy, putting it away with the last.  
        Teddy blinked after watching what she'd just done before looking at her, hints of confusion visible on his face.  
        Chuckling softly, she picked him up with little effort and placing him on her hip. "How about we have one of those cookies that you and I made the other day?"  
        Small, chubby hands clapped together at the mention the sugary treat that he'd been having too many of as of late with spending much time not only with her but also Harry, his godfather, who often would taking him over to the Weasleys to spend the day.  
        Harry would have taken Teddy that night if it weren't for his girlfriend Ginny telling him that it was best that if Andromeda wanted, that it only be her and Teddy that night of Christmas.  
        He'd agreed yet had spent the day before with Teddy, which Andromeda didn't mind all that much as she felt that it was good for the boys to be together. After all, her grandson did need a father figure in his life.  
        Carrying him on her hip, she walked into the kitchen continuously talking even though someone of his age understood only so much. After setting Teddy in his highchair, a knock came at the door causing her to give a sigh of exasperation before kissing the side of his head, giving him a cookie and saying that grandma needed to answer the door, promising to be right back.  
        When she arrived at the door, Andromeda wasn't too terribly shocked by the person that stood there. Lyall Lupin, the grandfather of Teddy and the father of Remus.  
        "Hello, Lyall," she greeted him with her hand resting on the edge of the door. "A happy Christmas to you."  
        The gray nearly white-haired man gave a soft grunt of sadness at her greeting. "You said that so blandly, it wounds my soul, 'Dromeda." He placed a gloved hand, holding a rectangle shaped package, over where his heart rested.  
        She snorted, non-verbally inviting him in by backing away from the door far enough for him to come in if he wanted to come in.  
        Upon first meeting Lyall, she hadn't been all that sure how she felt about the man as having never really heard him mentioned at all by Remus during the times they'd talk, only hearing him say that he needed to visit him soon or an odd comment about him. Andromeda figured that they weren't all that close, for what reason, she guessed Remus' condition.  
        She'd been right, of course yet she decided not to let the relationship between those two faze her when it came to letting him into their grandson's life, as he needed all the family he had there for him if that's what they wanted.  
        "Thank you, lass," Lyall winked at her as he passed her into the warm house. "How've you and Teddy been doing?"  
        Rolling her eyes fondly, Andromeda shut the door behind him before leading the way to the kitchen. "We're been well, but weren't you supposed to have been here earlier this afternoon? I do believe you promised that to Teddy."  
        "I got caught up in some things," he came up behind her, close enough to stick one of the two nicely wrapped presents in front of her face. "Do you realize how long it actually takes to wrap one of the things to perfection?"  
        "That's why you're a wizard, Lyall," she laughed lightly, pushing it away from her face as it was blocking her line of vision. "I can feel the icy air coming off you, what sort of hot drink do you want? Tea, coffee, hot-"  
        "Hot chocolate, please," he said before she was able to finish. "By the way, you just pushed your present away, does that mean you don't want it?"  
Going straight to the stove upon entering the kitchen, Andromeda glanced through a bunch of brown curls. "I don't know, does it? Better yet, tell me what it is and I'll tell you if I want it."  
        "Hello, my fine Teddy-Boy!" exclaimed Lyall at the sight of the boy awkwardly gnawing on his oatmeal cookie. "Is that a good cookie?" He placed his two packages on the kitchen table and scooped him up from his highchair.  
        The seven-month-old gave a high-pitch giggle and Andromeda smiled as she worked on making the hot chocolate.  
        It was nice to have more company than just Teddy around, but Lyall brought on a whole different feeling to the atmosphere that made it feel more like an actual family. Perhaps that was why she was drawn to the man.  
        "Get those cold things off before playing with your grandson," she scolded him, giving him a smoldering look of disapproval. "We don't want him sick, now, do we?"  
        "No," holding Teddy with one arm, Lyall first shrugged out of one sleeve of his coat before switching him to the other arm and doing the same. "There," he dropped the warm black coat carelessly on the back of the chair he soon sat in.  
        "Good, thank you," she poured the warm liquid into a mug for him. "Now, what did you get me?"  
        "Grandma isn't very patient, is she, my boy?" Lyall chuckled as he bounced him in his arms, giving Andromeda a teasing look. "I'll tell you after I give Teddy his, sound good?"  
        "All right," she agreed, placing the steaming mug in front of him, looking at what was on the table and figured that Teddy's present (from the looks of its package shape) was a muggle toy truck.  
        And she was right, the happy look on Teddy's small face made her heart start to ache and caused her to leave the room for a few moments just so she wouldn't start crying. After regaining her composure, Andromeda returned with Lyall's gift, which was a blanket as she had no idea what else to get him.  
        "Ooh, I got something?" Lyall's eyes twinkled like his grandson's. "How about we open it, Teddy?"  
        Handing the present over, she gathered up the wrapping paper that already fallen to the floor and tossed it in the trash bin. After that, she sat down across from the two, smiling at Teddy's enthusiasm when it came to ripping the paper off and Lyall's warm thank you when he saw the bright yellow blanket she'd let their grandson pick the color of.  
        "You're welcome," she said, bringing a sweet sugar cookie to her mouth and taking a bite and sighing happily as it melted on her tongue.  
        "Now time for your present, 'Dromeda," the older man said as he picked up his blanket along with Teddy and heading into the living room only to return moments later.  
        "Why did you take Teddy out of the room?" Her forehead was creased with confusion as she stirred a spoon in the drink in front of her, the feeling in her stomach was that of being nervous of what he might've gotten her.  
        "No reason, really, just wanted to be alone with you for a moment," responded Lyall as he replaced himself in his chair and stared at her for a few seconds until he pushed over a green paper wrapped present toward her. "Open it."  
        Cautiously taking it, she looked down as her fingers began to pull away at the wrapping. "A cook book? That's nice of you, Lyall. Thank you," she glanced up at him with a smile, getting a large one in return.  
        "I'm glad you like it, lass," he leaned across the table and kissed her fair cheek, causing a warm blush to rise in the spot where his lips touched.  
        His whiskers brushed along her cheek and she bit the inside of her lip as the pace of her heart sped up without reason. That had not been the first time he'd kissed her, but every single time he did it felt like the first and she was just a nervous teenager again even though she was a woman over forty years of age.  
        With a quiet chuckle, Lyall moved his lips closer to hers until they brushed right over them.  
        A soft gasp of surprise slipped from her and her hand reached out to rest on his scruff cheek as she moved her lips back across his only to feel pings of guilt in her stomach as her husband wasn't even dead a year yet and there she was kissing some other man.  
        Pulling away quickly, Andromeda avoided eye contact with him as she stood and hurried off to check on Teddy who was beginning to fall asleep on the blanket given to his grandpa on the floor.  
        "Must be your bed time," she murmured as she picked up the child to carry him to his room but stopped and instead sat down on the sofa with him in her arms. "I love you, Teddy." She pressed a kiss to his head as she held him close to her chest, stroking his teal locks.  
        "I love both him and his grandmother," a quiet voice said from the threshold between the kitchen and living room.  
        "And she loves you." The dark-haired woman glanced up only a moment to see the former father-in-law of her daughter before returning to watching Teddy sleep peacefully.  
        Feeling the sofa shift beneath her, Andromeda knew that Lyall had sat beside her but became certain of it when his arm slid around her shoulders and held her close.


End file.
